internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Sarah Taylor
| birth_place = Whitechapel, London, England | batting = Right-handed | role = Wicket-keeper | nickname = | heightft = 5 | heightinch = 7 | international = true | testdebutdate = 8 August | testdebutyear = 2006 | testdebutagainst = India | testcap = 146 | lasttestdate = 18 February | lasttestyear = 2008 | lasttestagainst = Australia | odidebutdate = 14 August | odidebutyear = 2006 | odidebutagainst = India | lastodidate = 7 July | lastodiyear = 2011 | lastodiagainst = Australia | odishirt = 30 | club1 = Sussex women | year1 = 2004–present | hidedeliveries = true | columns = 3 | column1 = WTests | matches1 = 8 | runs1 = 266 | bat avg1 = 19.00 | 100s/50s1 = 0/0 | top score1 = 40 | catches/stumpings1 = 17/2 | column2 = WODI | matches2 = 113 | runs2 = 3,786 | bat avg2 = 40.70 | 100s/50s2 = 6/19 | top score2 = 147 | catches/stumpings2 = 80/45 | column3 = WT20I | matches3 = 81 | runs3 = 2,054 | bat avg3 = 30.20 | 100s/50s3 = 0/15 | top score3 = 77 | catches/stumpings3 = 22/46 | date = 8 November | year = 2011 | source = http://content-uk.cricinfo.com/ci/content/player/249935.html Cricinfo }} Sarah Jane Taylor (born 20 May 1989 in Whitechapel) is an English cricketer. She is a wicketkeeper-batsman known for her free flowing stroke play, opening the batting in one day matches and batting in the middle order in Tests. She was a member of the England team which retained the Ashes in Australia in 2008. She plays county cricket for Sussex. In the Super 4s she is playing for the Emeralds for 2008. Taylor's and Holly Colvin's inclusion in the Brighton College boys' team caused some controversy within the MCC. On 30 June 2009, she scored 120 at a run-a-ball in the 2nd One Day International at Chelmsford, overtaking Enid Bakewell's 118 in 1973 as the highest individual score against Australia by an Englishwomen. On 8 August 2008, she broke the record for the highest stand in women's One Day International cricket with a first wicket partnership of 268 with Caroline Atkins at Lord's for England against South Africa. She went on to score 129. On 1 September 2008 she became the youngest woman cricketer to score 1000 runs in One Day Internationals when she scored 75 not out at Taunton in England's 10 wicket win against India. She reached 1000 runs when she had scored 16. At the start of the village cricket season she was the first woman player ever to play in the Darton first XI. She has also been joined at Darton by Katherine Brunt, England bowler. She opened the batting for England in their victories in the 50 over World Cup in Australia and the Twenty/20 World Championship in 2009. However, she pulled out of the England tours of 2010 and 2011, including the Ashes match in Australia. External links *Cricinfo Category:English cricketers Category:English women cricketers Category:Cricketers Category:1989 births Category:Living people Category:England women One Day International cricketers Category:England women Test cricketers Category:England women Twenty20 International cricketers